1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to non-metal side wall panels for swimming pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools may be made with concrete walls or side wall panels, with side wall panels becoming more and more popular for cost and ease of installation. Side wall panels may be made as metal or non-metal panels which are connected together in an end-to-end manner to define the perimeter of the pool. Non-metal panels may be molded using injection or compression techniques.
It is typically a requirement that metal pool panels be ground bonded to eliminate the possibility of shock to users, such as may occur in the event of an electrical failure at an underwater light, etc. Further, the bonded metal pool panels pick up any stray electrical currents in the ground that may result from a damaged underground electrical wire in the area.
With a pool having non-metal walls, the metal parts of the pool such as perhaps a metal ingress/egress ladder, slide legs, metal tracks for an automatic cover, etc. are likewise bonded. Since the walls are not bonded, it is possible for electrical currents to pass through into the water in the pool.
What is needed in the art is a swimming pool with non-metal wall panels which are bonded to ground.